


Поехали?

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [6]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Глеба часто нужно было убеждать куда-то поехать, что Вадим и делал.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895449
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Поехали?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поездка братьев, которую они обсуждали](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674146) by Звёздная разведка. 



— Я тебя ненавижу. — Глеб говорит это неожиданно и четко, ещё за порог чужой недоквартиры-номера не зайдя.  
  
Вадим, открывший дверь, тут же вскидывается, поворачивает голову набок, глядя через отросшие пряди, как из-за занавески. Он в халате, только из душа, весь ароматный и разморённый. Даже свет не включил — видимо, собирался спать уже.  
  
— Но ко мне ты все ближе? — Морщинки в уголках глаз проступают яснее; он улыбается не насмешливо, а снисходительно до омерзения.  
  
Глеб мотает головой:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Подходит, придвигается близко, чтобы ничего, кроме чужих глаз, не видеть. Трется носом о чужой нос. Не целует, а лижет нижнюю губу Вадима.  
  
— Просто ненавижу.  
  
Глеб повторяет это, пока руки брата его тянут, разминают мягкие бока, скользят по спине. Затем Глеб укладывает локти на плечи Вадима и где-то за его головой сцепляет пальцы в замок. Им не очень-то удобно прижиматься друг к другу, особенно на пороге, но и альтернативы нет.  
  
— Ненавиж-жу, — настойчиво повторяет Глеб, заполняя пространство между ними этим словом и запрокидывая голову.  
  
— Почему сегодня? — Вадим задыхается, вылизывая его горло.  
  
— Дурацкая поездка! Не хочу. Зачем она вообще?  
  
Глеб не уверен, что сейчас его поймут, но ответ получает даже слишком серьёзный.  
  
— Нам денег отвалят. — Вадим причмокивает, мокро обводя губами линию челюсти брата. — И по телеку прокатят — альбом порекламят. Почему нет?  
  
Глеб недовольно морщится, но кивает, едва не заехав подбородком Вадиму по лицу. Тот шипит и цыкает в темноте.  
  
Горки спят. Все спят. Можно делать, что захочется.  
  
Вадим ладонями мнёт ягодицы брата.  
  
Глеб хочет и отодвинуться — и толкнуться навстречу. Он почти полностью, всем весом, опирается на Вадима, ёрзает в его руках.  
  
— Все равно ненавижу.  
  
Голос Глеба звучит менее уверенно, чем раньше, — скачет от баса до свистящего фальцета.  
  
Вадим расстегивает джинсы Глеба и вытаскивает его член. Потом ненадолго отодвигает брата, чтобы распахнуть собственный халат.  
  
Они снова стоят совсем близко, соприкасаясь кожей и эрегированными членами.  
  
Вадим сует свою ладонь Глебу в лицо. Тот ее облизывает, а потом начинает сосать мизинец брата, мычанием обозначая еще одно "ненавижу".  
  
Но длится это недолго. Ладонь Вадима снова оказывается между ними, обхватывает оба члена и быстро, с нажимом, водит вверх-вниз.  
  
Ритм постоянно сбивается, потому что Глеб нетерпеливо дёргается навстречу, толкается, опираясь на локти, давящие на плечи брата. Ему жарко, липко, сладко, хорошо.  
  
Злость на брата осталась за порогом. Она ждет, когда Глеба накроет с головой. Ждет, когда он, пришибленный оргазмом, отправится к себе — в соседний номер.  
  
Рука Вадика правильно и прекрасно прижимает стволы друг к другу. Большой палец скользит прямо по уздечке всё быстрее.  
  
— Поехали? — Вдруг спрашивает, сипя от напряжения, Вадим — и получает в ответ только невнятный стон и кивок.  
  
Да, Вадим умеет пользоваться моментом!  
  
Глеба сразу же выгибает, почти сбивая с ног.  
  
Вадиму требуется еще несколько движений рукой, чтобы задрожать, запрокинуть голову, и едва не свалить их обоих на пол.  
  
Вадим выпускает Глеба из объятий. Тот еще с полминуты дышит с открытым ртом.  
  
Всё, что Глеб говорит, когда наконец отлипает от брата, собираясь уйти, и так застыло между ними:  
  
— Ненавижу.


End file.
